Surveillance cameras are often used to monitor the physical environment and record a history of events, which allows law enforcement personnel and other individuals to review the recorded data at a later date (e.g., to establish evidence of the occurrence of a particular event, to retrace a person's steps, etc.). In some cities around the world, surveillance cameras may be found on nearly every corner for such a purpose. In order to determine what occurred at a particular point in time, an inquirer may manually review camera footage from each of the relevant cameras and conjecture as to what actually occurred.
Additionally, modern vehicles often include one or more cameras (e.g., rear-facing cameras, front-facing cameras, and/or side-facing cameras), which may be used for a wide variety of purposes. For example, vehicle-based cameras may be used to assist the driver in collision avoidance (e.g., when reversing, when approaching another vehicle quickly, when parallel parking, etc.), lane keeping, and/or various other aspects.